


Shore Leave

by Kellygirl



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-03
Updated: 2008-07-03
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellygirl/pseuds/Kellygirl
Summary: Tony runs into someone unexpected.





	Shore Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: Big thanks to thetenthmuse1 for the beta and comma wrangling and sandersyager for the eye color reminder.  
  
Sequel to 'Going Away Present' but can be read on its own.  


* * *

Three months after starting his job on the USS Ronald Regan, Tony got shore leave in Hawaii, or more specifically, Maui. Most of the sailors he’d gotten to know were younger than him and so excited to have some time off the ship.

There were over five thousand people on board, but he’d managed to become friends with a few in between writing up fights and investigating accusations of robbery. He’d attended a few poker games and once the guys realized he wasn’t there to spy on them, they’d all gotten along fine. 

After shore leave was announced the buzz of excitement got to everyone, even him. He joked and smiled at the eager young men and women, all so bright and ready to see new places and new people.

Tony rested his head in his hands as he sat at his desk. He should be excited, but the only shore leave he really wanted was back in D.C. He wanted to see his friends, and Gibbs. He and Gibbs had left it kind of up in the air after the whole sleeping together thing they’d done. 

He didn’t have regrets, but he was a little confused. Were they friends with benefits, monogamous lovers? What? He knew deep down he’d take any little bone Gibbs threw him and be grateful for it. He laughed though it wasn’t funny. Sometimes examining his own flaws sucked. 

Tony had zero interest in any of the men on the boat though he knew a few had ‘hooked up’ with their fellow sailors. He could have flirted with the women, but he felt oddly reluctant. Being on board with this many people was like living in that small town Kate had wanted so badly. Everyone knew everyone’s business and gossiped about it with serious dedication. 

He might not care about being the subject of some tales, but the gossip didn’t just stay on board and he didn’t want to disappoint his former boss. He emailed McGee and still teased him and called him ‘probie,’ because if no one did it the guy would stay inside his insular little world of computers, numbers and writing. It was still his job to train McGee, they just had a reprieve for right now. 

He got daily emails from Abby too; funny stuff that made him laugh and miss her all the more. Ducky occasionally dropped him a line and Tony would never tell him he’d read all the long stories that the medical examiner went on and on about. Ziva was busy, but he got emails from her too. He missed her more than he thought we would.

Gibbs emailed him and Tony had studied the emails for clues but there were none, so he kept his responses just as short and dry as the ones he received. He didn’t have any cases where he could call his old boss for help like Stan had, but he kept hoping one would pop up.

Tony locked up his office and made his way to his room. Tomorrow he’d check into a nice hotel and at least soak up some of the sun and locals. Maybe he’d take some surfing lessons. When he got back he’d make up a date or two that kept him busy the whole four days and then turn the attention on his friends. 

That night, like many nights so far, he brought up the memory of Gibbs’ hands on his body, his mouth like a blaze of heat all over him and Gibbs in between his thighs, hot and lean, perfect. 

Tony brought himself off and fell asleep wondering if the memory would one day become so tattered it would fade away like the light from a dying star. 

The next day, Tony was amazed at how fast the ship emptied until only a skeleton crew remained. He packed a bag and ambled off the ship and headed for a nice non-tourist heavy hotel. He didn’t want to deal with families or people on their honeymoon. The place he picked wasn’t sleazy, but it was a little off the beaten path. The bar attached looked inviting with hardwood floors and a few faded movie posters featuring Hawaii. 

After he unpacked and took a swim he ended up on a barstool drinking whiskey and watching a football game. He’d gotten adventurous with his third drink and tried something called a ‘maui wowee,’ when someone sat down next to him. 

Tony finished crunching his ice, turned to greet the person, and coughed as a ice cube got stuck in his throat. Gibbs sat there looking just like he’d looked three months ago; grey hair cut short, a nice sky blue shirt, and jeans. All in all he was more than a sight for sore eyes, he was a hot sight for Tony’s eyes. 

Gibbs smirked at him and Tony realized he’d said that out loud. Oh well, if Gibbs didn’t want people to think he was hot, he shouldn’t have looked so good. Tony frowned because that made perfect sense, but not really. He took another sip so he could buy some time and think of something to say. 

Gibbs ordered a drink and waited. He hadn’t said a word and was acting like he hadn’t crossed thousands of miles to be here.

Tony leaned one arm on the bar and sent Gibbs his best ‘player’ smile. “So, come here often?”

Gibbs studied him and were his eyes always that blue? Tony felt like he was being taken apart piece by piece and just when he was ready to confess to some random crime, Gibbs smiled and said. “It’s lucky you’re handsome because that line was bad.”

Tony moved closer. He felt sober now, his attention sharp and focused on the man before him. “Oh, I don’t know. It’s a good icebreaker when I acknowledge how silly it is. Makes everyone laugh and relax.”

Gibbs moved closer and wrapped one warm hand around the back of Tony’s neck. Tony offered no resistance as he was pulled closer and kissed. The tongue in his mouth worked against his, pushing and coercing him to return wet licks and small groans. 

Hands on both sides of his head held him still even though Tony wasn’t close to going anywhere. He’d been craving this since he’d left Gibbs’ house three months ago. He was hard and aching and he felt alive, really alive and aware of every single thing about the man trying to give him a tonsillectomy.

Tony pulled away and licked the taste of Gibbs off his lips. He tried not to squirm at the heated look Gibbs gave as he watched him like a hawk. Tony took out some money and slammed it on the bar. He headed for his room, Gibbs on his six like it’d be illegal to let a beam of light pass between them. 

Two seconds after he closed his hotel room door, Tony dropped to his knees and unbuckled Gibbs’ pants. His hand wrapped around Gibbs’ dick and he kissed the tip before licking it into his mouth. He groaned and Gibbs grunted and then laughed.

“I wasn’t sure of my welcome, but I guess this answers a lot of questions.”

Tony stopped sucking for a moment and panted. “Sex now, words later.” He slipped a hand inside his white lounge pants and stroked himself as he got his mouth back on the cock in front of him. His tongue swirled and dipped into spaces and traced lines along veins while one of Gibbs hands rested in his hair.

Tony’s mind was splintered. Did he continue this or stop and ask for more? He stood up, one hand still in his own pants and pulled at Gibbs’ waist with the other. 

Gibbs looked at him, his face a mix of solemnity and arousal. Tony hoped his face didn’t show what he really felt as he led his ex-boss to the bed. 

“Fuck me?”

One gentle push to his chest and Tony lay sprawled on the bed, wiggling out of his shirt and pants as he watched Gibbs undress. Tony groaned as he was inspected and licked, Gibbs tongue not missing a spot from knees to hips.

Tony bit his lip to keep from begging and pleading for more. A soft ‘snick’ told him Gibbs had lube and two fingers slipped inside him without warning. He grunted and spread his legs even more. He shivered when lips tickled his ear and whispered, “You ready?”

Tony laughed and it was breathless and wild. “Been ready for three months, boss.” 

He hissed as Gibbs filled him, slow and thick. God, he’d only gotten one night of this but he was addicted, willing to do anything to get a fix. His eyes rolled back in his head as his legs were pulled up higher so Gibbs could thrust deeper. 

The sheets rubbed against his skin as Tony tried to hang on to some semblance of sanity. He felt like he was being turned inside out and once every inch was exposed, Gibbs would know everything, bad and good, and right at this moment, Tony didn’t care. He couldn’t hide some part of himself and try to remain invulnerable to a man he’d loved so intensely and for so long.

A hand wrapped around his cock and stroked him to heaven. Later Tony would deny he whimpered as he came all over his stomach and the bed. Moments later, Gibbs’ rhythm faltered and he froze, sweat glistening on his forehead and chest. One or two more thrusts and Tony was a slippery and sticky mess.

Gibbs pulled out and away to flop down beside him while Tony blinked at his dark ceiling. He got up and went to the bathroom before he brought two bottles of cold water and a warm wash cloth back to the bed.

Tony sipped water and savored the soreness his body was busy letting him know about. “How long are you here for?”

Gibbs sat up and drained the water. “Four days.”

Tony nodded and something inside him relaxed and tried to come to terms with the fact that Gibbs wanted to spend all that time with him.

“Want to go to a black sand beach tomorrow?”

Gibbs looked at him like he was crazy. “I think we’re going to be busy.”

“Day after that?”

“Extremely busy, the day will be full.”

“So, nothing but sex for the next few days?”

Gibbs shrugged. “At some point we’ll get weak and stop for food.”

Tony put his hands behind his head. “Best plan ever.”

They both laughed before settling down in the bed.

~~~~~

Tony woke up just in time to see the sun crest over a mountain range. It was beautiful, but the sight of Gibbs asleep in his bed was even more so. He could imagine telling Gibbs that and getting a soft slap in the head for being so sentimental. 

Tony bit his lip as he tried to decide what he wanted to do. There were so many choices, all of them involving nudity and sex with positions that might leave him limping but smiling.

Gibbs didn’t stir as Tony skimmed the sheet off of him and looked as long as he wanted. He could spend all day just watching Gibbs breathe but Tony was greedy, something he eagerly admitted to, and wanted more. Touch and smell, the sound Gibbs made as Tony slowly sucked him into his mouth. He was determined to not stop until Gibbs was groaning his name and promising him anything.

Tony knew the exact moment his lips and tongue woke Jethro up. A hand patted his hair and hips pushed against his face. He sped up and Gibbs groaned out a curse, or maybe a benediction, and the hand in his hair tightened on a few strands. 

Tony used one hand to curve around the base of Gibbs’ cock while he used fingers from his other hand to rub heat into that small space right behind his balls. The resulting groan made him laugh and he tried to deep throat Gibbs so he’d have something else to tease him with.

When his name was half-groaned, Tony sucked harder and started swallowing as Gibbs came just how Tony had wanted.

Tony moved and knelt in between Gibbs legs and raised his hands up in the air. He smirked and said. “Reigning champion, DiNozzo keeps his belt with another knockout!”

Gibbs laughed and pressed one hand over his face. “We’ll have a rematch later. Any coffee?”

Tony got up and pulled on the pair of white lounging pants he’d had on last night, and headed for the door. “I’ll find you some.”

He came back to the room and heard the shower running. Having seen Gibbs drink coffee in all kinds of situations, he brought the cup into the bathroom and passed it to him. A rumbled sigh sounded over the water and Tony chuckled before going back into his room and sipping his own cup. 

Tony waited and watched the Maui Morning news while eating a bagel. The contentment that filled him couldn’t last, but he basked in it like a cat sitting on a window sill basked in the sun.

The shower cut off and Gibbs walked out towel drying his hair, and then wrapping it around his waist. He studied Tony for a moment. 

“Any more bagels?”

Tony grinned and pointed at the small table where he’d laid an small assortment of bagels and donuts out along with a package of freshly ground coffee beans, ready to be used. The smile his treasure got was enough to make Tony preen in excitement. He stood up and stretched before casually pushing his pants off and heading for the shower. Gibbs’ eyes followed him just like he’d intended.

***

While the shower ran, Jethro fixed more coffee and ate two bagels. They’d need something more later because as much as he might want to survive on bread, sugar and coffee, it wasn’t possible for a long period of time. He smirked again at the memory of the shocked look on Vance’s face when he’d told him he was going to actually use some of his vacation days. 

The man wasn’t too insufferable, but he’d taken his team and split it up like some cranky toddler with too many blocks, and that sin was unforgivable. Tony didn’t know it, but Jethro knew about every move his aircraft carrier made. When the plans to put in at Maui had first been considered, Gibbs had reserved a plane ticket.

The shower cut off and Tony walked out, one towel wrapped around his waist and another around his head. The man was unbelievably handsome and his earlier cocky strut showed that he enjoyed others, namely Jethro, seeing that. 

Tony seemed to have it all; looks, a sense of humor, a good job, money, but he still skipped from woman to woman like some deranged bee that couldn’t decide what nectar it liked best. 

After Tony was accused of murder, the first time, and after the explosion that had ripped Jethro apart, he’d known he wanted Tony and was ninety-nine percent sure Tony wanted him. Shortly after coming back from Mexico, he realized that wanting wasn’t the same as having and the obstacles in their way had almost proved insurmountable. 

His affair with Mann, Tony’s undercover clusterfuck with Jeanne. It was a miracle they both made it out without too much blood spilled. He’d felt for Tony when he’d actually fallen for Jeanne, but he’d waited, graciously he thought, to see what Tony wanted. What he would do about her, before relaxing and trying to formulate a plan that would give him and Tony what they both wanted. Finally, no plan proved to be a better plan and he’d taken what he’d wanted from Tony and watched the man give him everything and more.

Tony whipped off both towels and stood in front of him. His smirk and still damp body made him look like some sort of debauched god. Jethro gave up on the deep thoughts and grabbed Tony’s waist and pulled him closer. Hazel eyes met blue and Jethro took the half-challenge, half-offer he saw on Tony’s face and traced warm fingers over the rapidly hardening cock in front of him. One no nonsense lick had Tony gasping and laying one hand on his shoulder.

Jethro started slow, satisfaction surging through him as he made Tony’s knees tremble and his voice fill with nothing but faint whimpers and words that sounded like “yes.”  
A scrape of teeth across soft skin and Tony’s whimpers turned to moans and his words turned into Jethro’s name. 

No one should see Tony like this, clinging to the edge with a tantalizing layer of vulnerability that made Jethro want to wrap him up, and take him home and keep him there safe from harm. But who would protect Tony from him? Four marriages and three divorces said a lot about how he treated those he loved. He was great at getting revenge, but bad at being there when they needed him.

A thumb brushed his jaw and Jethro sucked harder while one hand traced the warm cleft of Tony’s ass. The cock in his mouth seemed harder and bigger as he eased one finger inside of Tony.

The hand on his shoulder squeezed a warning as Tony came with a desperate panting that made him sound like a dog on a hot summer day. 

Jethro pulled away and accepted the kiss Tony knelt and gave him. Their tongues tangled and teased and he seriously considered dragging Tony back to bed for the rest of the day. Food could wait. Then his stomach gurgled and Tony’s stomach answered back. 

Tony laughed. “There’s gotta be a place around here that serves a nice Maui breakfast. Let me get dressed and we’ll go find it.”

Ten minutes later they were out the door and after a quick inquiry at the hotel desk they made their way two blocks north to a small family run restaurant. The place had plain white walls and pretty brown tables and chairs. It was busy, but not packed and they were seated quickly. Jethro ordered eggs, bacon, toast and coffee. Tony ordered waffles and bacon and orange juice.

***

Tony looked around the diner before meeting Gibbs’ eyes. Those sharp eyes never missed a thing and he needed a few moments to compose himself. It was still hard to believe Gibbs was actually here. Who flew thousands of miles for a fling? He had to mean more but he didn’t want to ask, afraid of what Gibbs would say. The man could be unpredictable and he had the weirdest sense of humor. He loved making people sweat, not just suspects. 

In order to get his mind off of wondering, Tony smiled and said. “This trip to Maui is already going better than my last one.”

Gibbs sipped his coffee and studied him. “So that stuff about your dad leaving you alone in a hotel room was true?”

Tony shrugged. “I may have embellished it a bit but yeah, he really did forget about me.” He put extra effort into one of his carefree smiles that he knew didn’t fool Gibbs for a minute. “No biggie, I got to watch some stuff I never got to watch and ate everything on the menu.” 

Tony changed the subject to work and put the napkin he’d been unfolding down. “How’s Abby and Duckman?”

Gibbs gave him a look that said he‘d let Tony get away with it this time. “Abby’s fine, more hyper at times. Doesn’t like the new Director. She spends time with Ducky and I think they’re plotting something, but I don’t want to know about it.”

Tony laughed. “Vance better watch out. Those two can be devious. Heard from McGee?”

Gibbs nodded as the waitress sat their drinks down. “He comes over every few days. I email him when I need a new phone.”

Tony asked the question he’d been dreading. “How about your new team? How are they doing?”

Gibbs frowned. “One quit citing ‘cruel and unusual punishment’ after I made him search three garbage bins for some evidence. The other two are still pretty terrified of me and Abby seems to spend half her day assuring them that I will not kill them and eat them.”

The waitress came back with their food and a sparkling smile for Tony which he returned automatically. He glanced at Gibbs who smirked at him, his blue eyes full of laughter, not anger.

Tony grimaced in apology and shrugged. “Habit.”

Gibbs swallowed a bite of his food. “Don’t explain. You can flirt all you like. I know who’s bed you’re sleeping in tonight.” He paused. “Or really, this afternoon.”

Technically it was Tony’s bed since he’d paid for the room but Gibbs had a habit of taking over a place and Tony didn’t mind at all. He relaxed, enjoyed his food and in between bites, talked about his job, the boredom, the times when he felt like the walls of the ship were closing in on him and he had to go topside and get some air.

After they were finished Tony paid and they walked back towards the hotel. There were a few small stores and Tony stopped in a small place that was decorated like a hut on the inside, brown walls and orange floors and fake parrots all around. It was just kitschy enough to amuse him and he bought a few souvenirs and a few snacks for his room. 

Tony laughed when he saw Gibbs looking at a picture of a goth girl in a black hula skirt. He tapped it. “Oh that’s perfect for Abby. If you don’t give it to her, I will.”

Gibbs playfully shouldered him out of the way and continued to look over the postcards and t-shirts. Tony pretended not to see every item Gibbs bought. Tony winked at a grumpy looking woman as she put his things in a small bag. Her responding smile was breathtaking and he walked out with a grin on his face. 

Tony thought they’d get bored being alone in a hotel room but soon as they got back, Gibbs pulled him down onto the bed and slowly kissed him while taking off their clothes. When he whispered for Tony to get on his stomach, he was more than ready. Gibbs straddled his thighs and massaged every knot of muscle in his back he could find. 

It felt beyond good and if Tony had known Gibbs was some kind of massage god, he’d have begged for a demonstration years ago. Maybe it was all those hours working on those boats, but the man’s hands were phenomenal. When his mouth got into the picture, Tony tried to rub against the covers to relieve some of his arousal but Gibbs made him stop. 

After a few more minutes, Tony needed the hands that helped him up onto his hands and knees. Gibbs took his time stretching him, and Tony was a mess of need and want when finally, finally Gibbs pushed inside. 

Tony said things while Gibbs sped up and the bed made squeaking sounds. He didn’t know what he said, but hopefully it wasn’t anything too insane because if Gibbs stopped it’d kill him. Sweat made his skin slick but Gibbs held on like it was nothing, and Tony wondered if he’d have bruises later. He didn’t care as long as he got what he needed. 

A hand brushed over his cock and he whined before cutting the sound off and thrusting against the warm skin. As the hand circled around him he felt the electric like spark that started in his spine and traveled to his balls.

“I gotta come, Gibbs. Please.”

A low laugh was his answer and Tony cursed as the self-proclaimed bastard slowed down so Tony could feel each inch of cock as it slid in and out of him. Gibbs’ words were not a surprise.

“So come. No one’s stopping you, Tony. Unless that’s what you want. That what you want?”

Tony closed his eyes and trembled. “No, no that’s not what I want.”

Gibbs sped back up. “So come.”

Tony swore he felt his toes curl as he did just that. The hand stroking him kept at it, slippery and quick all through his orgasm. He grunted when his legs were kicked out even further and Gibbs jack hammered into him like he was trying to win a race. He almost laughed at that thought but decided that would not be a good idea. 

Just because he hadn’t seen Gibbs’ gun didn’t mean he hadn’t brought it. At the almost hazy, surreal thought of Gibbs’ other ‘gun,’ the one he was shoving in him, Tony snorted. He felt a little high from all the orgasms he was having. His body wasn’t used to it, especially with someone else helping. 

Gibbs came and Tony snickered. A soft slap to the back of his head didn’t help and he tried not to laugh. Definitely too many happy hormones. 

Gibbs panted. “Something wrong, Tony?”

Tony shook his head then relaxed as Gibbs pulled out. “No, sorry. I think I’m high on endorphins.” He turned over and studied the man he’d wanted and now had. “I was sorta celibate on the ship.”

Gibbs disappeared into the bathroom and came back out with a damp towel. “What does ‘sorta’ mean?”

Tony threw his head back and looked at the ceiling. He wished he’d kept his mouth closed now. “It means I had myself for company and that’s it.”

Gibbs grabbed a bottle of water and chugged it down. “What? No one catch your eye?”

He looked casual but Tony knew Gibbs’ moods and tones and this wasn’t casual. Was he worried?

Tony tried to act casual too. “No, no one worth looking at though there was this one man right before my assignment that took me by surprise.” He sighed dramatically and fluttered his eyelashes at Gibbs. “He just spoiled me for everyone else.”

Tony said it in a joking manner but like he knew Gibbs, Gibbs knew him and knew he was far from treating the fact that he hadn’t slept with anyone as a funny thing. He stopped smiling when Gibbs took a hold of his jaw and studied him. His voice purred and made Tony’s stomach clench in anticipation.

“Is that so? You like being spoiled?”

Tony wrapped a hand around the hand on his jaw. His thumb caressed Gibbs’ warm skin. He knew his face was showing everything, love, lust, his desperate need to be wanted.

“Yeah, yeah I do. Got a problem with that?”

Gibbs let his jaw go and ruffled his hair. He snorted. “If I did, don’t you think I would have said so by now?”

Tony nodded and got up to grab a bottle of juice. It was still cold from the store cooler and he wiped his mouth after drinking it all. Gibbs was not the type to keep his feelings buried, or try and protect someone else’s. It was one of the many things Tony liked about him. 

Tony yawned and sat on the bed. He grabbed for the remote, but Gibbs was faster and suddenly they were watching some hunting show. Tony mocked it for awhile but stopped as his eyes got heavier and heavier. The last thing he knew was someone pulling the comforter over his body.

The sun was still up when Tony opened his eyes. An arm was flung over his chest and he soaked in the thought of Gibbs being possessive. He usually ran the other way when someone showed signs of wanting to keep him all to themselves, but this time he liked it. A lot. 

He lay there for another fifteen minutes before he eased away and took a quick shower. He really wanted to go swimming before they went to lunch. He let himself look at Gibbs at rest for a few minutes and then left a note so he’d know where Tony went.

****

Jethro woke up alone and he knew after the first few seconds that Tony was nowhere in the room. He read the note and decided to join Tony after getting his bag out of his rental. After arriving on the island he’d skipped getting a room, too eager to get to Tony with the help of a delighted Abby’s phone call. It was scary the way she could find anyone, anywhere in the world but useful too.

After he got his bag and had a quick shower he pulled out a pair of dark blue swim trunks. Jethro squinted at them, doubtful, but put them on anyway. They fit well enough and didn’t make him look like some aging guy one step away from a gold chain. A towel, a NCIS cap, and sunglasses and he was ready. He hoped Tony had sunblock or he’d be right back here in the room.

The beach held a few tourists, a few families, and a Tony swimming in the ocean. Watching him swim and splash around, Jethro noted the weight loss he’d noticed, but not commented on earlier. It wasn’t enough to be worried about if someone didn’t know Tony loved junk food and had a long standing and ongoing obsession with it. 

If he dropped another ten to fifteen pounds people would notice, well, people not him. Maybe they could do steak for dinner. He saw the moment Tony noticed him. His eyes widened and then a huge grin flashed across his face before he started to walk towards Jethro.

He smirked as Tony skidded to a stop in front of him. His frank up and down appraisal almost had Jethro blushing like some green recruit. Water dripped off of Tony’s body and some of it traced trails down his neck and over his arms. It made Jethro thirsty while Tony nudged him over to a bright red towel to match Tony’s red swim trunks. 

“Sit down and let me put some lotion on you before you turn into lobster boy.”

Jethro closed his eyes, glad for the sunglasses as Tony’s slick hands make quick work and covered him in enough sun block to hopefully prevent him from getting burned. A quick stroke down the bridge of his nose and Tony smiled. “Want to get in the water?”

Jethro got up and headed for the water. This was a family beach or he’d be tempted to fuck Tony right here on the beach towel. The water wasn’t cool but it helped calm him and when he was playfully splashed, he splashed Tony back and laughed at his surprised look. The swim was fun and after an hour they both headed back to the room, Tony’s shoulder brushing against his as they walked. 

“Steak sound good to you?”

“For lunch?”

Jethro shrugged. “If you can hold off for about an hour or two it can be an early dinner.”

Tony opened the door. “I can. Want to do a little sightseeing?”

Jethro nodded, and hid the smile that wanted out as Tony rushed around getting dressed. He had to remember that Tony was more outgoing than him and liked crowds and doing things with his time besides working on boats. 

His job had been his life for so long and he didn’t see that ever changing. Even in Mexico with his memory slowly returning he’d felt an itch to get back to work. There was no doubt Tony could go for hours when they had a hot case, but he had ways to pull away from the job that Jethro no longer had and wasn’t sure he wanted. 

****

Tony drove and pointed out sights and tried not to get to happy when Gibbs smiled or made a comment. He was determined to drag every drop of enjoyment out of this time with Gibbs. There was no telling when they’d get to see each other after this and Tony planned on taking all of these memories and pulling them out time and time again when he was back on the ship. 

He didn’t even consider telling his ex-boss any of this because it sounded pathetic and weird. He cleared his throat and pulled into a restaurant that was nice, but not so nice as to have a dress code. Before he could say anything, Gibbs pulled him closer and kissed him. Not just a peck on his mouth but deep and wet, and it felt like a pleasurable shock that sizzled right down to his dick. 

When Gibbs pulled away he wasn’t even breathing hard. “That’s for later. Let’s go eat.”

Tony almost whimpered and wasn’t embarrassed when a tiny whine escaped. Gibbs was going to kill him with sex and Tony was going to be a very willing and very happy participant.

Luckily the lights were low and there was no way anyone could see Tony’s hard-on. By the time their waiter showed up it was gone and Tony could concentrate on his menu. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Gibbs smirking at him but refused to meet his eyes. If he looked they might get thrown out because he’d have to lean over the table and demand another kiss. 

Dinner was good and his steak was wonderful, cooked just right with a baked potato and dark green broccoli as his sides.

Tony happened to look up as Gibbs took a drink and he focused on the way his throat moved and wondered how quickly they could get back to the room. When Gibbs gave him that look, the one that said he knew exactly what Tony was thinking and he was going to enjoy making him suffer, Tony sipped his wine and decided not to show how desperate he’d suddenly turned. 

Instead, he teased Gibbs about movies the man had never seen. Then they argued about who was the better cowboy, John Wayne or Clint Eastwood. When their waiter asked about dessert they looked at each other and Tony’s stomach fluttered at the heated intensity in Gibbs’ eyes. 

Tony cleared his throat and gave their server a smile. “No dessert tonight, thanks.”

After he left the bill, Tony picked it up only to have Gibbs snatch it out of his hands.

“My idea, Tony, I pay.”

Tony shrugged it off but in his mind the thought that he’d already put out so there was no need to buy him dinner kept flitting across his brain.

The drive back to the room was quiet, but not unpleasant. Tony swore he could practically feel the sexual tension that flowed between them. The walk from the car to room 129 seemed to take forever.

Once inside, Tony smiled and tried for nonchalant when he really wanted to ask Gibbs if he’d been watching his ass. He was about to suggest they watch a movie or a basketball game when Gibbs’ voice broke the silence around them like a bullet shot through a silencer.

“Take off your clothes.”

Tony looked at him and the outright _hungry_ look he was getting was enough to make him duck his head and start on the buttons on his shirt. He got them undone before Gibbs was on him, one arm around his waist and the other curved over the back of his neck. 

Tony opened his mouth but Gibbs seemed to want something more, something Tony was all to willing to give as soon as he could figure it out. Hands worked roughly at his slacks, almost tearing the belt off and only when his hand was rubbing on that area below Tony’s navel did Gibbs sigh and slow down. Tony planned on asking Gibbs what that was about later if he could form a complete thought.

The rest of their clothes came off astonishingly fast and before Tony knew it, he was on his stomach, Gibbs lying between his legs, spreading them until the muscles sang. He blinked as a rough voice spoke.

“Know what I want?”

Tony cleared his throat. “I’m not sure, but it’s yours.”

He yelled when warm breath ghosted over his hole, callused hands holding him open as he was tasted over and over. By the time Gibbs stopped, Tony was wrecked, any thought of being embarrassed gone. He begged for more and didn’t care how it made him sound. Slick fingers pushed into him and he raised his hips to meet them before Gibbs’ other hand pushed him back down onto the bed.

“Please.”

A hand carded through his hair as if petting him, before helping him move onto his side. Tony eagerly went where Gibbs put him, ending up with one leg bent at the knee while Gibbs slid into him from behind, pleasure drowning out the slight pain as he sunk in to the hilt on his first thrust.

Tony felt like he was about to explode and wondered if Gibbs felt the same. One hand gripped his waist while the other was draped over his shoulder pulling his back closer to Gibbs’ chest. Lips kissed his shoulders as he was fucked out of his mind.

“Mine. Never let you go.”

That statement and a teasing stroke to his cock was enough to make Tony buck and come, shuddering as Gibbs kept jerking him off and slowly thrusting into him.

Tony lay there and basked in the touches Gibbs gave the rest of his body and the barely voiced whispers of love that his ex-boss would later deny. Though he had nothing left, Tony’s body tried to get another orgasm in as Gibbs’ body sped up and came.

Tony lay there, something in him at rest that was usually full of questions about when his latest partner would get tired of him and leave, or want something Tony couldn’t give. No, his mind was quiet, no questions about Gibbs or what they’d do about a long distance relationship.

While he’d been marveling at how quiet his brain was being, Gibbs had pulled out and ended up on his stomach. Tony tried not to laugh at the soft snores that immediately surfaced. 

Instead, he got up and went to the bathroom. While he was looking at himself in the mirror the shower beckoned. The water was warm and Tony wanted to stay under the spray, but Gibbs was waiting and even a sleeping Gibbs was better than a big bathroom and hot water. 

He’d be back on the ship soon, people all around him and he’d have to have his mask firmly in place because the others would see him relaxed and happy and want to know details, details he wasn’t interested in sharing with anyone. 

All through his job and the many coming investigations, he’d have Gibbs to think about and Gibbs to email and even if they didn’t say anything it didn’t matter. He knew he was wanted and with Gibbs doing the wanting, it was worth any price.

 

End


End file.
